memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Donna O'Neill
Donna O'Neill, or "D.O.", was a Human female who served as an officer in the United Earth Starfleet during the historic first mission of the under Captain Jonathan Archer, and later serving in the Federation Starfleet. With red hair and a short stature, D.O. served as gamma shift commander on the Enterprise until 2160. Eventually she rose to command her own vessel in the Federation Starfleet. Biography D.O., like Enterprise shipmate Travis Mayweather, was a space boomer, born on a freighter on a long-haul run. She eventually realized, that she wanted more than a freight-haulers life, and found her calling with Starfleet. Starfleet Career Earth Starfleet She graduated from flight school in 2139 and had posings on two starships, first the and later the . Eventually, Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) took notice of her and had her transferred to his vessel, but to O'Neill's surprise not as a pilot but as a gamma shift watch commander. :According to she was posted to Enterprise at the end of 2152, however this is contradicted by as she is already present on the ship at the beginning of 2152. In January 2152, she was on watch on the bridge, when Commodore Roan S'acree of the Sarkassian Empire sent out a distress call to his people. She alerted and briefed the on the situation the senior staff, how decided that they helped the Commodore. ( ) She went on her first away mission with Captain Archer to the planet Kaletoo during the Xindi mission in the Delphic Expanse in 2153, after several members of the crew fell into comas after an encounter with one of the Expanse's Orassin distortion fields. She later provided the captain and several other crewmembers an escape from a Xindi trap while piloting Shuttlepod 2. ( ) In July 2155, she took over the tactical station shortly before the Battle of Draylax when Lieutenant Malcolm Reed called in sick to cover his unauthorized departure from Enterprise. ( }}) In March 2156, O'Neill and Reed devised a tactic, that showed how Romulan ships were able to bypass the Vulcan early warning system installed around Coalition star systems, and commanded Enterprise during the war game that tested the theory. She briefly served as acting executive officer, during Commander T'Pol's assignment to Vulcan, in mid-2156, and manned the science station during the Second Battle of Berengaria. ( ) In late 2156, she along with Malcolm Reed and Mike Burch, was promoted to lieutenant commander. O'Neill served on Enterprise in its remaining years in service. She present on the bridge during the Battle of Cheron, and helped decipher the software key provided by Lazarus that allowed the Earth forces to send commands to the controle consoles of the Romulan ships. ( ) Federation Starfleet By 2165, O'Neill had been promoted to captain and given command of a starship in the Federation Starfleet. Admiral Archer considered her among the captains he trusted out in the field. ( ) Career Appendices Connections Background She was created as a homage to a real-life Pocket Books staffer named Donna O'Neill. Series editor Margaret Clark has stated that the character as described in the books is the description of the real-life Donna O'Neill. Donna O'Neill has the distinction of being the first recurring book-only character to appear in the Enterprise novels. Appearances 2153 * * * 2155 * * * }} * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} 2156 * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * |To Brave the Storm}} 2160 * |To Brave the Storm}} 2165 * }} category:Humans category:Humans (22nd century) category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) category:Earth Starfleet personnel category:USS Essex (NCC-173) personnel category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet captains